


Curiosity

by Relatable_Ninja



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, demigod powers may vary, set in past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relatable_Ninja/pseuds/Relatable_Ninja
Summary: Frozen in place, she watches as a bear sits down next to Leo. A bear. A big, vicious, furry bear with sharp teeth and even sharper claws.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've read any of the pjo/hoo books, so apologies if anybody's ooc.  
> Also! demigod powers may work differently here.

The day starts same as always. Wake up and prepare for the day at the same time as always. Open and close shop at the same time as the day before. Visit the forest that hugs the western side of the town in search of precious stones for said shop. Ignore the odd blacksmith as he tromps through the forest, poking around at the various odds and ends he finds remotely interesting. Go home, have dinner and go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Or at least, that’s how it should have gone.

Unfortunately, today wasn’t quite as average as Hazel initially thought it would be. While most of her usual routine rang true, something rather interesting happens during her daily trip to the forest.

Hazel picks her way off a trail, feeling adventurous today. Heading into the more unexplored region of the forest, she takes her time to admire the green scenery around her and breathe in the fresh smells of the forest. She hums a merry tune to herself as she explores, keeping an eye out for anything that might sparkle. Hazel stops to scoop up a semi-precious gemstone. As she looks up from the moss covered ground, she notices Leo the blacksmith walking by. She stops short of calling out to him, noticing that he’s carrying a wicker basket with him as though he was planning on having a picnic out here. Taking a moment to consider her options, Hazel decides to follow him from a distance – after all, nobody knows why he visits the forest almost every day. Everyone in town knows that there’s a cursed bear said to roam these woods and while Hazel has never run into it, she does believe it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Hazel holds back a surprised yelp as she nearly trips on a tree root. Not thinking, she quickly hides behind the felon as Leo turns to see what the ruckus is. She waits with baited breath as he says none too quietly;

“Hello? Anybody there?”

After a prolonged silence, Hazel sighs with relief as he begins to shuffle away. She peeks out from behind the tree and, seeing that the coast is clear, she carefully sneaks out from behind it. Even though he’s been nothing but friendly to her in the past, Hazel can’t help but worry that the blacksmith would be upset if he finds out that she followed him. And yet she continues on, following him deeper down the metaphorical rabbit hole. 

It seems as though an eternity has passed, but finally, Leo reaches his destination. They arrive at a small clearing with a slab of rock sticking out of the side of the incline that rises behind it. Hazel hides behind a large bush as she watches him. The blacksmith sets down the basket on the hunk of rock and begins to unpack his basket of goodies. Hazel wonders who he might be meeting, briefly toying with the idea that he might be setting it up for the infamous bear. With a stifled laugh, she shakes those silly thoughts from her mind. Several minutes go by and Leo has long since finished setting up his apparent picnic. He sits on the rock, fiddling with some spare parts that he kept who-knows-where. Just as Hazel starts to get bored with sitting and waiting, she hears the undergrowth on the far side of the clearing begin to shuffle.

Leo hops off the boulder and greets the newcomer warmly. They exchange pleasantries and strike up a conversation about the town’s favorite hot topic, the water mage. Hazel’s only talked to him a handful of times, so she doesn’t have much of an impression of him, but nobody seems to shut up about the guy. If only she could remember his name…

“Oh, did you hear? Annabeth and Percy had another fight the other day’” mystery man says.

“Wh- again?” Leo asks, incredulous.

“I know, right? And they fight over the stupidest of things too,” the stranger says. “I think this time Percy’s upset because Annabeth is mad at him for forgetting something.”

Leo snickers as he sits back down on the rock. “Really? I don’t suppose you know what he’s forgotten, do you?” Leo intones as he picks up a sandwich.

“Can’t say I do. I don’t think Percy’s even figured out what he’s forgotten,” Mr. Enigma replies as he takes a few steps forward – but still out of Hazel’s range of sight.

Leo shakes his head and rolls his eyes good-naturedly before taking a bite out of his chosen sandwich.

“Hey, are you gonna sit down and eat or just stand there?” Leo asks the million dollar question. Hazel thanks her lucky stars that he did because her legs are starting to go numb and she doesn't know how much longer she can stay crouched there.

Leo’s mystery friend makes his way across the clearing at a painstakingly slow rate. Eventually, he makes it to the large chunk of rock and Hazel is finally able to see him. Frozen in place, she watches as a bear sits down next to Leo. A bear. A big, vicious, furry bear with sharp teeth and even sharper claws. Gasping in shock, Hazel stumbles back a few steps, all her thoughts of stealth and secrecy thrown out the window. Both Leo and the bear turn to face her, surprise coloring one of their faces. Concern and slight fear cover the other. Leo jumps to his feet; intent on catching the eavesdropper. Before either of them can take a step forward or even call out to Hazel, she’s gone. 

Hazel runs as fast as her legs will carry her, feeling a little guilty for leaving Leo alone with it. Unbeknownst to Hazel, Leo and Frank stare after her for a minute before Leo shrugs and attempts to start the conversation back up again. Frank sighs and says;

“You know, maybe if you didn't insist on me staying as a bear whenever he meet up to eat, these types of situations wouldn't happen!” Frank huffs. 

“Whaaat, no. That's not true. You voluntarily shift into the form of a bear so I don't wanna hear it.” Leo says, crossing his arms in a pout.

* * *

Hazel slows to a stop, winded and tired from her mad dash out of the forest. She can't believe it, the folklore is true and for some reason, the blacksmith is friends with it. But the question is why. Sliding down onto a nearby bench, Hazel puzzled over the unknown. 

Several prolonged minutes later, Hazel has calmed her heart and has made a decision on her course of action. She will carefully watch the blacksmith and the Bear from a distance to observe the bear’s behavior and what it's connection is to Leo. Happy with her game plan, Hazel heads home, no worse for wear other than a few scrapes and bruises. 

* * *

The next day, Hazel decides to close her shop all day to puzzle over strategies on how she can spy on Leo and the Bear. Unfortunately, her train of thought becomes lost to her when somebody knocks on the wooden door.

“We’re closed today!” She shouts at the door.  
“Uh hey Hazel, it’s me.” Is the person’s strange reply.

“Hi me, I’m Hazel, but you already knew that,” she says in an irritated manner, wishing to be left alone. She waits for the person to get tired of waiting and leave. He didn't. After several minutes of insistent - not to mention annoying, pounding on her front door, Hazel swings it open, fully prepared to chew the stranger out for risky insisting that she pay him attention. Anything she might've said died on her tongue. Standing in front of her is that damn blacksmith. 

Trying to play it cool, Hazel makes a split second decision and decides to pretend like she has no idea who he is.

“I’m sorry but what’s your name?” I don't believe we’ve met.” She says.

Leo doesn't buy her crap for a second and responds with:

“Look Hazel, I know it was you who was in the forest yesterday.”

“Oh? And what makes you so sure?”

“You’re the only one who goes out there besides me, Percy and his crew or travelers who don't know any better.”

“Okay but what makes you so sure it was me? I might not have even been in the forest yesterday.” She says defensively.

Leo doesn't buy her story. A deadpan stare acts as the fruits of her labor. He sighs and turns to leave, but on a whim, Leo decides to throw one last comment over his shoulder;

 

“Alright. If you insist, I’ll just tell Frank to forget it.” 

Right as Leo reaches for the handle of the door, Hazel calls out to him.

“Leo wait.”

* * *

And that’s how Hazel met Frank the talking bear who turned out to actually be a shy shapeshifter. They became fast friends and she now eats lunch with him and Leo every Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> I have A few other ideas that tie into this so who knows, I might make it into a short series?


End file.
